Birthday Surprise
by EmpressSaix
Summary: A nice little one-shot to honor Uryu's brthday.


Birthday Surprise

***This just a quick birthday one-shot for our beloved Quincy and yes Naoko is in this but just for a very brief time. This is AU with my other fanfics so basically it's canon!**

**Naoko: You mean to tell me we've deviated from the main storyline that much?**

**Me: Basically yeah. You see I actually had half of this typed up last year but my muse died and I couldn't continue so...well... I hope you enjoy!**

**Review to while you're at it.***

* * *

><p>The crisp early November air gently flew past a walking trio of Soul Reapers, two young men and one pink-haired girl. The little girl sat perched on the bald gentleman's shoulders, while their feathered friend led them to wherever it was they were going.<p>

"Yumichika?" Ikkaku grunted.

"Yes, Ikkaku?" Yumichika hummed.

"You mind telling us where the Hell we're going!" the bald man snapped.

Yumichika gracefully twisted on his heel to face his followers. "Well if you must know we're going to pay a visit to the Twelfth Division."

"And why the Hell is we doing that?" Ikkaku interrupted.

"If you would let me finish. We're going there because we're going to 'pick someone up'." Yumichika used air quotes for that last part. "Now my dear beautiful Naoko has an idea for a birthday present for her brother Uryu."

"And that ties in with us going to the Twelfth?" He interrupted again.

"For that last time Ikkaku let me finish or the next time Yachiru gets hungry and decides to take a bite out of your head I will not help you." Yumichika threatened. That was one of the few threats that were able to get Ikkaku to shut up.

"As I was saying you and Yachiru are going to create as much havoc, chaos, and wide spread panic as you can. I'll sneak in grab Nemu and head for the Living World."

Ikkaku paused for a few seconds to let the plan sink in. "So Naoko's birthday present for her bro is...Nemu?"

"Yes, you guys make as much trouble as you can, I grab Nemu, give you signal to run for the hills while we head to the party."

Yachiru waved her arm around like an elementary school kid begging to be called on. "Yes Yachiru?''

"Are we going to go to Mr. Pencil's party too?" She chirped. A birthday party usually meant, cake, ice cream, cake, and extra frosting and not mention cake.

"Yes you are but first we need to accomplish our task at hand. Are you two ready?" Yumichika was rubbing his hands together in mischievous glee.

Yachiru hopped down and was raring to go, a battle lusting grin spread itself wide across Ikkaku's face as he pulled out Hozkimaru.

"Right then let's do this."

* * *

><p>Three minutes into the whole plan of chaos Yumichika was able to sneak around grab Nemu. He tightened his grip on her and slapped his and over her mouth. He waited until the coast was clear and quickly darted out with Nemu in tow. Once they had darted down a few more street corners Yumichika slowed down. He could still here the loud screaming, the explosions, and some colorful language all caused by his friends distractions.<p>

"Do you mind explaining why your cohorts are attacking my division and why you pulled me far away?" Nemu asked quietly, though her eyes narrowed slightly.

"What? Can't a guy take a pretty lady out of a dingy, dusty lab and into the sun and fresh air?" Yumichika hummed.

Nemu may have the world's greatest poker face but her eyes said she didn't believe him.

Yumichika dropped the act, "Alright we are going to go to the Living World for a party."

"What sort of party?"

"A birthday party."

"For who?"

"Oh, I think you know who. Your one and only noble archer, the only man to ever stand up against your father and live, and the same person whom you share strong feelings for, like even dare I say love?" Yumichika said knowingly.

Nemu blushed furiously but didn't deny it.

Yumichika's smile broadened as he continued to tow her along, "Come on we need to make a stop at the Tenth Division first."

* * *

><p>"Naoko for the last time I told you I don't want to do anything today. A birthday is nothing special I just want the day to go by without a hitch," Uryu said.<p>

"Brother this is the first of your birthday's that we're finally able to spend together. Besides it's customary to do something special for one's birthday, something out of the ordinary," His younger sister reasoned as she dragged him.

"So you're taking me to your place? Don't tell me you've got some sort of surprise party waiting for me," Uryu said with a bit of dread. He was not social by any means and a party would make him oh so uncomfortable.

"Well there is a surprise but not what you think. Just come with me," Naoko huffed.

She ended up dragging him straight through the large pagoda like house and into the beautiful and expansive garden outback. The thick trees were now a bright yellow, red and orange and those colors made up for the lack of living flowers in the garden.

Uryu was about to ask Naoko what the deal was when she signaled him to be quiet and pointed to a lone woman sitting on a stone bench observing the koi fish in a small pond. The braided hair, green eyes and red chocker were recognizable instantly. But Uryu didn't know how beautiful she could look in casual clothing.

She wore a black cardigan sweater with a creamy white cashmere sweater underneath. She also wore a long thick white skirt with black and gold trim and matching heeled boots. There were also a few pieces of modest jewelry on her too.

Nemu looked up and shyly tucked a strand of hair behind her ear and blushed. Uryu numbly walked up to still a little stunned at how nice she looked.

"Nemu...you look...lovely." Uryu said feeling a warm blush creep along his pale cheeks.

"Thank you and happy birthday Uryu. I was asked or rather kidnapped into coming here. Not that I wouldn't on my own it's just..." She trailed off but Uryu knew what she meant.

"Yeah I know. Thank you though...I'm really glad you could come," He said softly.

Nemu smiled shyly and actually did something a little bold. She quickly encased Uryu in a hug. Stunned at first at the physical contact Uryu stiffened but slowly relaxed into her arms.

"Hey you love birds! We got to get the Urahara shop for the party!" Naoko beckoned with Yumichika standing beside her.

"I'm so getting Naoko back for this whole party ordeal," Uryu murmured.

"Are you planning on devising some sort of revenge scheme? Because I would like to include Aysegawa to it as well for all the destruction he and his comrades made of my division," Nemu said gently but mischievously.

"What sort of gentleman refuses a lady her right to a little payback?" Uryu smirked as he adjusted his glasses.

* * *

><p><strong>*I hope you liked it and all. Please remember that I typed the last half of this at midnight1 in the morning. I work my ass off for you people so you better appreciate this and review!***


End file.
